


You Never Mess With My Pack

by xMochiminiex



Series: Sterek Fics [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alive Boyd, Alive Erica, Alpha’s mate Stiles, Fae Stiles, Injured Stiles, M/M, Magic Stiles, Multi-Storey Car Parks, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, first teen wolf fic, idek how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMochiminiex/pseuds/xMochiminiex
Summary: With the hunters on their trail, their plan is in motion.





	You Never Mess With My Pack

The fae ran rapidly through the forest, the hunters not far behind.

He waved his arm behind him and the low branches of the trees extended, creating a block in the hunters' path. They groaned in frustration at the obstacles.

The fae smiled at the girl with the crossbow in the trees, and the boy with glowing red eyes in the bushes. She held her thumbs up and motioned to the headset.

~~~~~~~

Stiles burst through the tree line. He spotted Boyd waiting by his jeep like they planned. He and Boyd would play the bait and lead the hunters to Erica, who would join them and they would meet Cora and so on.

"Okay" Stiles breathed when he got to Boyd's side, "We have around two minutes to get on the road, the trees won't hold them off for long" 

Boyd nodded and swung the passenger door open before climbing in, Stiles getting in the drivers side and starting it up.

"Ally, where are they now?" Stiles asked through the headset.

"Getting in their cars now" was their reply as Scott helped Alison out the tree. She climbed on his back and they set off on the trail of the jeep.

~~~~~~~

Erica grinned when she turned and saw the jeep approaching. She climbed onto the platform and got ready. 

When the jeep passed she jumped, landing crouched on the roof. She slid inside through the open window as the jeep turned a corner.

They drove down the empty road and Stiles slowed the jeep down.  
The hunters turned the corner and  Stiles waved to the wolf in the shadows. 

Ethan flashed a torch down the dark alley and the Porsche came to life. It raced out in front of the vans and they all slammed on the brakes.

As the hunters recovered from the emergency stop, Ethan climbed inside the car and Stiles began the jeep again and as it began down the street again, the Porsche followed.

~~~~~~~

Cora tapped her foot nervously, She honestly didn't know how this would turn out. She trusted Stiles and knew he would never do anything to harm any of them, especially Derek, but what if there were other hunters and they had already found the others? Cora wouldn't know.

She sighed in relief as the jeep pulled over. Erica opened the back door and she climbed in.

"Next step we ditch the vehicles and continue on foot. Ally and Scott will meet us there" Stiles said to everyone in the jeep getting nods in return.

~~~~~~~

Stiles and Jackson pulled into the parking lot, immediately parking the vehicles. The occupants of the cars got out and came together in a circle. 

They had managed to loss the hunters a few streets away.

"Okay we have some time to-" Stiles was interrupted by Scott rushing towards them, Alison still on his back.

"Guys! We have no time, the hunters are pulling in now" Scott shouted. Stiles heart stopped for a moment. 

How come the hunters found them so quick? Stiles remembered the wolves could hear his heartbeat so he stopped his panicking and spoke slowly.

"Okay... we have one chance to get out of here safely." Stiles said. Erica tensed beside him. He pulled her into his side and rubbed her arm as he said, "We lead them all the way to the top level and then make our way down the stairs. We should be lucky in the sense they'll think they have us trapped"

Erica relaxed slightly and the others nodded as the first vehicle made its way up the ramp.

"Run"

~~~~~~

Stiles breathed heavily as they exited the staircase and made their way out of the parking lot.

The wolves noticed and slowed down. Ethan kneeled in front with his back to Stiles. Stiles realised what he was doing and climbed on.

"Thanks" He said before they took off again.

"Hey Issy, how far are we from the location?" Stiles asked the young wolf. Isaac glanced to Danny beside him and repeated to Stiles what Danny told him.

"Alright, I need you to tell me where to go now" Stiles said and Isaac replied with 'Okay'

“How’s things there?” Stiles asked

“Ok, We’re just waiting for Chris and your dad to arrive” Isaac said

“Okay, let me know when they get there”

~~~~~~~

Isaac sat in the swivel chair Derek brought to the warehouse. He spun around as he watched the groups location that showed on Danny’s laptop. They were moving slowly, the hunters were a good distance away from them.

Danny was talking to Lydia so Isaac was the only one really watching the screen. His attention perked when he noticed they had stopped. He sat up in the chair getting Derek’s attention.

“Isaac?” The Alpha asked

“They’ve stopped” 

“What do you mean they’ve stopped?” Derek asked, coming over. The others followed behind.

“Ask him whats wrong”

~~~~~~

“STILES!” Scott shouted as the bullet hit Stiles’ arm. Stiles groaned in pain as he clutched his arm.

For the wolves’ safety he cast protective shields around each of them.

“Stiles? Why’d you guys stop?” 

“There’s a little problem... they have more. Ones we haven’t put trackers on”

Derek heard this and growled. He took the headset off Isaac and put it on.

“Stiles”

“Der-” Stiles was cut off as the other group, the bigger group, moved around the corner.

“Okay-Okay” Stiles rushed out “Problem. The others found us, stick to the plan”

“But Ba-”

“No Derek. We have to stick to the plan, get ready because we’re heading your way”

Derek sighed and went to speak but a shot sounded over the headset. The other wolves in the room heard it. They heard the shot, the cry and then Stiles screaming, “RUN!”

~~~~~~~

The hunters were back in their cars and chasing after the small group. Stiles groaned in pain every time he was jostled on Ethan’s back.

“Hang on Stiles” He heard Jackson mumbled before the others began shouting for Derek.

When Stiles looked up he realised they were approaching the warehouse where the rest of the Pack were.

~~~~~~~~~

Derek’s head shot up when he heard the others shouting. He smelled their fear and blood. His mate’s blood.

“Get into position” he barked and the others sprang into action.

Peter climbed up onto a ledge above the doorway. Isaac and Danny pushed the tech to the side before standing on either side of the entrance. Lydia stood beside Sheriff Stilinski on the left, Liam and Mason stood on the right and Chris crouched on a ledge facing the entrance. Derek stood in the centre of the large room. 

Derek stood nervously waiting for the others to arrive with an evidently injured Stiles.

The group ran through the doors and Derek so desperately wanted to go with Ethan and Stiles to the far corner where Melissa was, waiting for Stiles.

He growled and the others took their places in preparation for the hunters.

When the group of twenty five hunters appeared at the entrance, the fight began.

~~~~~~~~

Stiles heard shouts, he heard gunshots, growling and cries of pain. He tried to sit up but Melissa pushed him down.

“Stay down” She whispered and it was then that Stiles realised they were hidden around a corner.

Melissa wrapped his arms and then went to work trying to get the bullet out of his shoulder.

“What has my life came to?” She said “One minute I’m dealing with bruises and small scrapes of a young boy and the next I’m having to get a bullet out of that same boys shoulder while there is a wild fight going on literally around the corner”

Stiles smiled, “I know how you feel, everything is different now. Can you see my dad? How is it? How is everyone?”

Melissa nodded and peeked around the corner. She turned to looks at him, “it’s bad”

Stiles got up off the bench, despite Melissa’s protests and looked around the corner.

It WAS bad. The hunters had the pack trapped behind a line of mountain ash, only a few of them able to get out of the firing line.

Without thinking, Stiles rusher around the corner and made a beeline for the entrance.

~~~~~~

His footsteps caught the attention of the hunters and they took their focus off the pack, instead they turned it to him.

“Stiles what are you doing?!” Derek shouted

“What’s needed!” He shouted “Get ready!”

As soon as Stiles reached the exit he spun to face the inside of the warehouse. He swung his arms in front of him and a large gust of wind followed, blowing the mountain ash away. Stiles’ eyes glowed, as did his whole body, as light shot from his hands.

The hunters screamed at the pain coursing through their bodies.

The pack stood and watched in awe at Stiles’ magic, as well as hurting the hunters, it was healing the Pack.

When the light faded away, the hunters noticed there was no sign of any harm on them. They were forced to their knees by vines that grew from the ground at Stiles’ command.

A few gulped when Stiles walked towards them. He stared down at them, a murderous look in his eyes.

“That’s for hurting and taking some of my pack last week. Do it again and I’ll show you just how much I’m capable of” He threatened.

“Now go, spread the word: You never mess with my pack”

~~~~~~~~

Stiles breathed heavily as he listened to the hunters’ departing footsteps. He felt Derek behind him as the wolf nuzzled into his neck. Derek’s arms wrapped around him and Stiles held them there as the Betas came over.

Stiles smiled as the fussed over him. When he looked at his shoulder he saw it had healed, so had his arms.

Everything worked out in the end, he had helped and protected the pack. He would do it again without any second thoughts.


End file.
